leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Bloodthirster
* 80 attack damage = * 20% life steal = ** Total Gold Value = * base stats are gold efficient without the passive. ** The Bloodthirster becomes cost efficient once the health passive has stacked 56 additional Health as a shield. ** The health passive when fully stacked at level 18 is worth , for a total value of . :This makes The Bloodthirster gold efficient. }} Similar items }} Strategy * The shield can be very easily stacked up prior to fights by farming minion waves, allowing the wielder to constantly overheal. * As with all shields, the overheal shield benefits from the user's armor, magic resistance and other damage reduction effects. * is a good defensive option when under lane pressure or poke damage, as it allows the wielder to shield from damage and heal back when hurt. Background Unearthed near the marshes of Kaladoun, the Bloodthirster is thought to have belonged to a powerful soulstealer named Frax Van Itt. The wielder of this dangerous weapon is forever bound to the blade and its thirst for the blood of others. Trivia * was counterpart on the Crystal Scar and the Twisted Treeline. Patch History + + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 75 from 80. ;V5.8 * Available on Howling Abyss ;V4.12 * Life steal increased to 20% from 15%. * Life steal is now . * Shield strength reduced to 50-350 from 50-440. * Decay time increased to 25 seconds from 15. ;V4.10 Rework * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * AD increased to 80 from 70. * Life steal increased to 15% from 12%. * removed. * Your life steal effects can overheal you, converting the excess healing into a shield. The shield can block from 50 to 450 damage, based on champion level, and decays if you have been out of combat for 15 seconds. ;V3.14 Hotfix * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ;V3.14 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V3.01 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Combine cost reduced to from . * Base attack damage increased to 70 from 60. * Passive maximum stacks reduced to 30 from 40. ** Maximum attack damage from stacks is now 30, down from 40. ** Maximum life steal from stacks is now 6%, down from 8%. ;V1.0.0.136 * Life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. * Life steal per stack reduced to from . * Now only loses half stacks on death rather than all of them. ;V1.0.0.108 * Now shows you in its tooltip what the current stats on its passive are. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Damage cap reduced to 40 from 60. * Life steal cap reduced to 10% from 15%. }} References cs:The Bloodthirster de:Blutdürster es:La Sanguinaria fr:Soif-de-sang pl:Krwiopijec pt-br:A Sedenta por Sangue ru:The Bloodthirster zh:饮血剑 Category:Attack damage items Category:Life steal items